My Time
My Time is the 4th track to Fuji's album Eyes. Lyrics Kanji= そろそろいくよ 壁は高い方がいい　軽やかに越せるように 追いつめてくれなくちゃ　本気になれやしない 敵は強い方がいい　鮮やかに決めるなら 手応えを感じて初めて　目覚めるcounter Concentration My heart beats syncopation 高まるほどに　冴えわたる感覚 Concentration My Soul is in Sensation 高ぶるほどに　削がれる肉体 見える　読める　景色が変わる 走る　滑る　時間が止まる It's my time そろそろ見せてくれない？君の隠れた力 進化してくれなくちゃ　まだまだいけるんだろ ワクワクさせてくれない？　かいかぶっていたのかな？ 斬りつけられて初めて　骨をたつcounter Concentration You're my inspiration 波立つほどに　鎮まる精神 Concentration The best communication ぶつかるほどに　深まる関係 おいで　ここへ　みせてあげるよ 受けて　みるかい？呼び覚ましたね It's Our time さぁ、もう一球いこうか 力に溺れた奴　技で下してあげる 不遜なその薄笑い　消し去る時間を探る 見下ろしてるつもりかい　知らないって怖いよね 与えた痛み初めて　教えるcounter Concentration That's my destination ざわめくほどに　ないでく激情 Concentration Take any motivation 燃え立つほどに　冷めてく感情 そうさ　君は　気づかないだろ 逃げる　事は　できはしないよ It's my time Concentration My heart beats syncopation 高まるほどに　冴えわたる感覚 Concentration My Soul is in Sensation 高ぶるほどに　削がれる肉体 見える　読める　景色が変わる 走る　滑る　時間が止まる It's my time |-| Romaji= sorosoroikuyo kabe wa takai hou ga ii karoyaka ni koseru you ni oitsumete kurenakucha honki ni nare ya shinai teki wa tsuyoi hou ga ii azayaka ni kimeru nara tegotae o kanjite hajimete mezameru counter Concentration My heart beats syncopation takamaru hodo ni saewataru feeling Concentration My Soul is in Sensation takaburu hodo ni sogareru karada mieru yomeru keshiki ga kawaru hashiru suberu jikan ga tomaru It's my time sorosoro misete kurenai? kimi no kakureta chikara shinka shite kurenakucha mada mada ikerun daro WAKUWAKU sasete kurenai? kaikabutte ita no kana? kiritsukerarete hajimete hone o tatsu counter Concentration You're my inspiration namidatsu hodo ni shizumaru kokoro Concentration The best communication butsukaru hodo ni fukamaru kizuna oide koko e misete ageru yo ukete miru kai? yobisamashita ne It's Our time saa mou ikkyuu ikouka chikara ni oboreta yatsu waza de kudashite ageru fuson na sono usuwarai keshisaru toki o saguru mioroshiteru tsumori kai shiranai tte kowai yo ne ataeta itami hajimete oshieru counter Concentration That's my destination zawameku hodo ni naideku ikari Concentration Take any motivation moetatsu hodo ni sameteku omoi sou sa kimi wa kizukanai daro nigeru koto wa deki wa shinai yo It's my time Concentration My heart beats syncopation takamaru hodo ni saewataru feeling Concentration My Soul is in Sensation takaburu hodo ni sogareru karada mieru yomeru keshiki ga kawaru hashiru suberu jikan ga tomaru It's my time |-| English= I'm going to go/Let's go The wave should be high to sail over it smoothly Try to run me down and I won't turn serious at all The enemy should be strong to defeat expertly The tug on a line is strong with the first awakened counter Concentration My heat beats syncopation The ice cold feeling rises like wildfire Concentration My soul is in sensation The body moves with the grace of a nervous calm I can read you, see you; the wordview changes I run, I slide; time stops in accord It's my time Won't you show it to me? Your hidden power You have to improve now; You can stil go, can't you? Won't you give me some excitement? Or am I expecting too much? The first cut is deepest with the successful counter Concentration You're my inspiration The calm heart that overflows with tears Concentration The best communication The grazing blow that deepens to a scar Come here and I'll show you Will you try it? Did I wake you with my words? It's our time Shall we go with another ball? I'll lower myself for people that are in over their heads It's that arrogance with a light smile you search to wipe off Do you think I look down on you? Are you afraid of not knowing? The meaning of pain is taught with the first counter Concentration That's my destination The silent outer roar of an inner rage Concentration Take any motivation The feelings cold enough to catch on fire You won't get hurt, right? You can't run away It's my time Concentration My heat beats syncopation The ice cold feeling rises like wildfire Concentration My soul is in sensation The body moves with the grace of a nervous calm I can read you, see you; the wordview changes I run, I slide; time stops in accord It's my time Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics